Cambiando el futuro
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Un evento hizo que la apartaran de su lado, pero el haría todo lo necesario para traerla aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ello. :OneShot:


Aclaro antes que nada, este fic puede causar lagrimas

les recomiendo la canción de Grenade-Bruno Mars

* * *

><p>Siente que la vida se iba de su cuerpo...ese accidente cambio sus planes, se llevo a la persona que ama y con ella su razón de vivir.<p>

¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? Despues de todo lo que pasaron juntos, para que un maldito desquisiado se agarrara a disparar sin tener un blanco fijo, tratando de sorprender a todos, termino con su vida.

Y lo condeno.

Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieran salido a cenar, se repetía una y otra vez, si no la hubiera persuadido para que se despejara un poco de su trabajo y tuvieran un momento para ellos esto jamas hubiera pasado.

La observo en esa caja, se veia tan tranquila que cualquiera que la viera pensaria que esta dormida.

Pero no lo esta.

Se fue para siempre.

Todos estan tristes por su partida, tratan de darle palabras de apoyo y sus lamentaciones por lo ocurrido. Pero sinceramente ellos no sabian que era perder a la persona que siempre estaras enamorado.

Hoy es un dia gris, es como si el cielo supiera como se siente por dentro y se lo reflejara a todos los demas, lo que quería gritar.

Ve como echan tierra sobre el ataud, siente que sus ojos rojos se llenan de lagrimas al saber que ella jamas estara a su lado.

Solo es muñeco roto y vacio desde qe ella se fue.

Han pasado semanas desde su partida y el dejo de ser el mismo joven de cabellera verde que tenia una razon por la cual luchar.

Su hermano es el unico que lo ha visto romper la mascara que llevaba y dejar ver lo que en realidad siente en el alma.

Observa el album de fotografías de ellos 2, la nostalgia lo vuelve a invadir, hasta que ve en una fotografía donde salían enfrente del museo.

El recuerdo golpeo su mente apenas la vio:

_"-Mira Vanessa esta es la maquina de tiempo que contruimos Phineas y yo cuando eramos pequeños.- dijo apenas psaron por ahí._

-Enserio ¿y ya sabias que estaría contigo?.- pregunto con un tono juguetón en la voz.

-Realmente no, solo ayudabamos a nuestra hermana del futuro y por una herramienta que fundira la madera y el metal.

-Ferb..prometeme algo.-Cometo seria mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-Lo que sea.

-Solo utilizala solo si es necesario ¿si? no quiero que afecte el futuro..."

Se levanto de golpe, dirijiendose con paso firme hacia el museo. No se molesto en tomar su auto ni que hubiera una fuerte tormenta electrica, lo unico que importaba era recuperarla.

Apenas llego a su destino se dispuso a regresar el dia en que la perdió.

Llego a la fecha indicada, observo su reloj..dentro de unos minutos ocurriria el "accidente." No tenia tiempo que perder, salió corriendo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, cada vez que avanzaba sentia como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciendolo correr aun mas rapido para llegar.

Observo como los 2 estaban felices, disfrutando la velada, pero apenas volteo observo al maniaco que empezaria a disparar y llevarsela para siempre.

Sintió una gran rabia al verlo mientras apenas preparaba el arma se abalanzó contra el dando pelea, soltando un tiro al aire llamando la atención de los demas. Pero apenas se recupero del golpe cargo de nuevo su arma dandole un disparo en el corazón.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de cerrar los ojos es verla a lo lejos sana y salva mientras escuchaba unos sonidos de ambulancias y patrullas.

El dolor era horrible, no entendia porque lo veian y no lo ayudaban. ¿Era acaso un precio a pagar? Si era asi con gusto lo aceptaba; condenar su alma para salvar la de ella.

Poco a poco el dolor abandonaba su cuerpo para covertirse en comodidad, ya no había frio sino cierta tibieza que le empezaba a agradar y lo envolvía un aroma que el conocia perfectamente.

Abrió los ojos al reconocer el olor a duraznos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su recamara, todo le parecia tan familiar y tan diferente a la vez.

Un pequeño ruido en la cocina hizo que saliera de la cama para ver quien se encontraba.

Se dirijo con paso vacilante, pero su preocupacion habia sido remplazada por una gran felicidad por verla con su peculiar forma de bailar mientras trataba de hacer el desayuno.

Había logrado cambiar el futuro.

Entro corriendo hacia donde ella estaba tomandola por sorpresa al recibir un abrazo protector de su esposo mientras la llenaba de besos en toda la cara.

-Hey vas a hacer que me sonroje.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿A que se debe todo esto Ferb?

-Solo quiero demostrarte que eres lo mas importante para mi, que te amo Vanessa y te lo recordare cada dia como si fuera el ultimo.

-Yo tambien te amo y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre.- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos detras del cuello de su esposo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios


End file.
